The present invention relates to digital recorders capable of recording digital images as in TV broadcasting in an HDD or a DVD, and particularly to a digital recorder capable of creating a playlist.
There have been increased users who save a large quantity of digital images (e.g., programs) in a recording medium for enjoyment because of the larger capacity of the medium in recent HDD recorders. In this case, the user can create a playlist and selectively reproduce only his or her favorite programs. The user can also dub his or her favorite digital images in other recording media for save. However, creating a playlist from a plurality of digital images or saving these images in other recording media currently requires the user to select every single digital image that he or she desires. It is expected that such a task may require much time and labor because of increased digital images along with the further increased capacity of recording media.
A recording and reproducing apparatus (described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-62921) is available as one means for solving the above problem. The above reference describes a technique for extracting a program that coincides in conditions such as the same time zone with the program that the user has selected from a plurality of programs recorded in a recording medium.